Shape Shifter
by Shadowfax220
Summary: John and Dean are hunting a wendigo but run into something else entirely.
1. Never piss off an angel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that even remotely resembles Supernatural.

_A/N – This story takes place while Sam is away at school so it is just Dean and John. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! _

_THIS IS A MARY SUE STORY... IF YOU DON'T LIKE MARY SUE's TOO BAD... DON'T READ IT AND CERTAINLY DON'T PUT UP A NASTY ANONYMOUS COMMENT ABOUT IT BEING ONE!_

**Shape Shifter**

_**Chapter one**_

My name is Mags. I'm a were-cat. Not an evil were-cat like the rest of my brethren, in fact anything evil had pretty much better stay out of my way. I hunt them wherever I find them and I am very good at finding them.

Now you might ask how I became a were-cat in the first place. Well, let me tell you this. It is never a good idea to piss off an angel, especially an Archangel. If you do you'd better be prepared because for creatures of good, they can get pretty nasty when you rile them up.

I'm sure you've heard of Michael. He's a warrior angel. He and I got into a disagreement once. Okay, it was a bit more then a disagreement but really, how was I supposed to know that it takes decades for an angels wing's to grow back. Besides, I only removed one wing! But hey, who am I to disagree with an angel right. So, he decides I need to be punished in a big way and he turns me into the very thing I abhorred the most at the time.

That sneaky bastard didn't even tell me he'd done it either. It scared the hell out of the first time I changed. Then I heard him laughing… that's right, laughing at my horror. He came to me and told me what he had done and I was so pissed off I ripped his other wing right off his back.

I thought sure enough I was going to go to hell now because I knew the lust for human flesh would be coming. I locked myself in a cage and sat there and waited for it to come. It never did. Can you imagine my surprise when I figured out that I could change at will no matter what the stage of the moon?

You know what bugs me the most though? It's that the next time I see Michael I'm going to have to apologize _and_ I'm going to have to thank him. Being a were-cat has saved my life more times then I care to count. It can get confusing sometimes though. Not all the other hunters out there understand about me.

It's understandable though so I don't blame them. Hell, I used to be just like them. I had the same mentality. The only good were-cat was a dead one. But wait, I still have that same mentality. I do however feel free to exclude myself from the mix. After all I was created from a being of good, not evil.

I must say that it has been extremely helpful to be able to turn into a black panther whenever I need to or for that matter whenever I want. Panthers are cunning hunters and Michael, bless his devious heart, made sure that I was given all of the panther's abilities. I do, however, have an issue with the actual change. He could have allowed me to change with my clothes still intact, but no, my clothes stay where they fall when I change. It's made for some very embarrassing moments when I have to change back without them. I think its Michaels way of delivering a little payback.

Well, anyway I wanted tell you how I met John Winchester, yep that's right. I met the legendary John Winchester and his son Dean. Both of whom I can now count him among my very short list of people that I call friends. It was a few years ago when I was up in Iowa hunting a wendigo. The damn thing was killing hikers and campers and the local cougar population was taking the blame.

When I got there I knew it was going to be a tough hunt. There were all kinds of fanatics up in the woods trying to kill off everything but the damn wendigo. Well, not that anyone but a true hunter would have been able to kill it… but still. It was a damn massacre for the wild creatures up there.

So here I am in leopard form following the week old trail of the wendigo. Now, I have to admit I was not paying enough attention to my surroundings but have you ever tried to sniff out a week old trail after a heavy rain? It took most of my concentration just keep from loosing the scent.

In all honesty I think I surprised John just as much as he surprised me and that's really the only reason I'm still alive… that and because he son Dean was a few dozen yards out of sight instead of at his fathers side. I've hunted with John since then and I gotta tell ya, I've never seen the man miss when he shoots at something. So when I say he missed me you know how unusual that is… of course it helped a lot that I'm pretty quick on my feet too.

So anyway, I'm trailing along, nose to the ground concentrating on not loosing the scent when I suddenly I hear a very familiar, very ominous click. I jumped sideways even as I heard the booming of the weapon and felt the burning of the shot as it scraped along my right flank. Okay, so he didn't exactly miss me, but he didn't kill me either. I landed on my feet but as soon as I realized I was on fire because the fool had shot me with a flare gun I began rolling to put out the flame.

I got the flames out just in time to see him pull a glock from the shoulder holster under his jacket. I remember thinking that with my luck the damn thing was fully loaded with silver bullets too! I was so hot (no pun intended) and so pissed off that I launched myself at the man without thinking. (Hey, I was nice! I had my claws retracted!) I hit him pretty hard before he could get the gun lined up and it was knocked out of his hand but not before a shot rang out and went whizzing by my left ear loud enough to temporarily deafen it.

He tumbled backwards and landed heavily on his back with me on top. In my leopard form I am no light weight so it's not surprising that his breath was knocked from him when the ground suddenly stopped his fall. Like I said earlier I was angry… okay maybe I was a bit beyond angry and I was hurt too! My side was burned something fierce.

I'm not sure if I mentioned this earlier or not but, one of the good things about being a were-cat is that most wounds will heal when I change from one form to the other. I'm not sure if that happens with all were-cats or if it's something that Michael added when he fixed me up with this gig.

Anyway, back to my story. So here I am sitting on top of this guy furious and in pain and I suddenly started thinking what the hell am I doing? I don't have to hurt! So I changed right there while I was sitting on his chest. This guy's eyes widened to the size of saucers as I started to yell at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing," I screamed as I punched him in the chest with my fist. "You just shot me with a freaking flare gun!"

Could this man sit still and let me talk to him about this? No! He had to get all macho on me. Once he got his breath back he sat up and grabbed my wrists. Now try and picture this. John is sitting on the ground he's got both my wrists in his hand. I'm sitting on his lap stark naked wearing nothing by my necklace. That's when his son Dean came running up out of the woods.

I'm not sure if I told you yet, but I've been told I'm kind of pleasing on the eyes but hey I'm not a good judge of women so I wouldn't know anything about that. Men, now that's a whole other story. I happen to think I'm a very good judge of what is good looking when it comes to men. John Winchester I'd rate a very high nine and once I got a look at his son he too would rate up there on the too hot to touch list.

But I digress… In my human form I appear to be in my mid thirties and I stand about five and a half feet tall and I'm well built without being to skinny. I have straight jet black hair that hangs down to the top of my shoulder blades. My eyes are sky blue but sometimes appear to turn grey depending on my mood. I have been told I have ample breasts, but since I don't know exactly what men mean when they say that I'm going to have to take them at their word.

So you get it now, I'm not a beauty queen, but I'm not ugly either and here I am sitting on this guys lap naked when his son runs up expecting his father to be in deadly peril. The boy stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of me sitting on his fathers lap. He raised one eyebrow up higher then the other and said, "Um, Dad? Do you need a little help?"

**A/N I know… not my usual kind of story but still fun. Let me know how I'm doing anyway by submitting a review. Thanks bunches!**


	2. Meet the Winchesters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that even remotely resembles Supernatural.

**Shape Shifter**

_**Chapter Two**_

I turned to look at the kid and yelled, "Does it look like he needs any help genius?" The man had grips of steel and unless I changed back I wasn't going to get out of his grip so what do you think I did? Well, you'd be wrong. I quit fighting him and reached over and laid a lip lock on him that would have put a porn star to shame. I mean hell he was a good looking guy after all.

"Guess not," I heard his son say with a laugh.

By the way, just so you know, even though I've got this special ability to change into a were-cat doesn't mean I'm superwoman or anything like that. I mean, yeah, I have the abilities of the leopard when I'm in the shape of a leopard. But when I'm in my human form I'm just like every other woman and yeah most men were way stronger the I am. It's why I spent so much time learning the martial arts and after over a seventy years of practice I'm pretty good at it. But men were still stronger then women. That's the way God made it that's the way it would always be.

It's a shame really that the man didn't seem in the least bit interested in me as a woman. Of course since he'd just seen me change from a leopard to a woman I understand his hesitancy. It worked anyway. He released his grip on my wrists, grabbed my waist and pushed me away from him. "Hold her," I heard him tell his son just before a couple of very strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a reverse bear hug.

"Sweetheart," the kid whispered in my ear. "Since dad's not interested I'd be more then willing to take his place."

I turned my head and looked into the most deliciously hazel eyes I'd ever seen. Mind you I know the kid was younger then me, hell for that matter most every guy on the planet was younger then me, but still I could have gotten lost in those eyes.

"Dean," John told his son seriously. "She's a were-cat."

"Really?" the kid said and gripped me tighter like I was suddenly super strong. "What the hell are we going to do with her?" Dean asked his father. "I didn't bring any silver rounds did you?"

"Excuse me guys but I'm right here if you're going to discuss killing me then at least do it where I can't hear you," I told them. "That's kind of rude you know!"

They looked at each other briefly before Dean said, "We could just tie her to a tree and leave her."

"No we can't chance her getting free and having her on our trail it'd be too dangerous," John said.

"Oh good Lord are you really that dense?" I asked John.

Dean laughed and I kicked him in the shin and began to struggle for him to let me go. John had picked up his glock and was now pointing at me. "Honey," he told me. "I know this won't kill you, but it will hurt like hell so you better just settle down right now."

I rolled my eyes at the man and replied, "Settle down? Are you nuts? Here I am trying to make nice with you two idiots and all you can do is talk about killing me?" I was really getting worked up by then. "If I had known you were going to be this stupid about the whole thing I wouldn't have retracted my claws when I landed on your chest. You see what happens when you try to be civil with a country yokel. Even after he tries to kill you! Never again!"

John was silent for a minute considering my statement then told his son, "Let her go."

"Dad?" Dean asked surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. She's right. She could have killed me earlier," he told his son as he lowered his gun.

"And I was really enjoying this too," Dean smirked at me as he released me. I turned to him my hands on my hips and was about to say something very rude when I saw him take a very long lude look at me. Which, I returned stripping him naked with my eyes. I decided that I didn't care how young he was, he was one well put together piece of male flesh. I took a step closer and stood up on my toes and whispered in his ear, "Have you ever had a real pussy cat?"

He raised that single sexy eyebrow at me and gave me a beguiling smile. And by the way, the eyebrow wasn't the only thing that was raised. John must have noticed it too because he pulled his jacket off and gave it to me for which I was grateful. Not because of the looks his son was giving me, but because I was cold. "Thank you," I told him. "Now, how about we start this conversation over from the beginning?" I extended my hand to John and said, "My name is Maggie… Maggie Sullivan."

John looked at my extended hand for just a second before shaking it and saying, "John Winchester. This is my son Dean."

"Huh," I replied. "Ellen was right; you just never know who you're going to run into on a hunt."

"Ellen?" John asked.

"Yeah," I told him. "She's a friend of mine. Runs a roadhouse up in Wisconsin."

"I know her," he replied.

"Not many hunters don't know her," I told him. "Not the real hunters anyway."

"I've never seen you there," John told me.

"Yeah well, that's because most of the other hunters would not understand my situation."

"What situation is that?" John asked me.

And this man was supposed to be smart? "Hello… were-cat here," I replied sarcastically. "Most hunters think of them as… oh, I don't know, evil."

"Which you aren't," Dean said.

"Well, you're not dead yet are you?" I asked. "No, I'm not evil. I was created by good not evil," I told him.

One thing I should mention is that while all this nice talk was going on John still had the gun in his hand. He lowered the silly thing, but never put it back in its holster. That annoyingly enough, demonstrated to me that he didn't trust me… well not much anyway. Since trust seemed to be an issue I decided it was time to leave before I got a case of lead poisoning so I said, "Well, it was nice meeting you boys but I'm in the middle of a hunt so I'm going to have to split. You boys have fun."

"What are you hunting?" Dean asked suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes at him and replied, "Don't worry, I'm not like other were-cats, the only thing I'd be interested in eating on you is safely zipped up in your pants." Now I know that sounds like I'm some kind of hussy but come on, who wouldn't be interested in that particular pound of flesh.

However, the look John gave me could have turned coal to diamonds so I decided to tone down the innuendos with his son just a bit. "I'm hunting the wendigo that's been killing people in the area. I was following its scent when you cut loose with that branding iron of yours John." John was about to say something but I interrupted him. I wasn't interested in apologies. "Don't worry most hunters take a shot at me when they first meet me in my leopard form. Hell most of them take more then one. I've kinda grown used to it."

"How do you intend to kill it once you find it," John asked. "I don't think you have too many places to hide a weapon when you travel in the form of the leopard."

Oh my God the man just made a joke! I laughed until I realized he was serious and not making a joke. "No I can't carry any weapons in leopard form. First I find it, then I go back to my car, change and return with my weapons and kill it.

"Then how about we save you a trip," John said. "Since we're hunting the same thing and we do have the weapons. You find it and we'll kill it."

"Do you trust me that much?" I asked John eyeing the glock.

"No, not really," he told me. "But if you are traveling with us then you can't double back and try and kill us later."

Hey, at least he was honest about it. "Good enough," I told him then took off his coat and handed it to him. I did notice Dean's eyes leering at my chest again just before I changed back to my leopard form.

"Whoa," Dean said quietly as he watched me change.

"Dean," I hear John say quietly as I sniffed around for the trail again. "Don't let her out of your sight."

**A/N Hopefully I haven't turned too many of you away with my innuendos and this being so different from my normal work. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review and let me know how I'm doing.**


	3. The trail

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that even remotely resembles Supernatural.

**Shape Shifter**

_**Chapter Three**_

Now I'm not a mind reader or anything but I knew why John wanted Dean to keep an eye on me. The guy just flat didn't trust me, not yet. It was not surprising though Due to this _gift_ that Michael had bestowed on me I have always had to earn peoples trust once the found out about me. What really sucked is when I'd known the person for years or even decades and then they accidentally found out. I'd have to earn their trust all over again. It used to bother me a lot, but now it's not nearly as bothersome as it is annoying.

I found the faint trail and followed it. I've got to admit it was nice having someone watch my back for a change, even if they were watching me too. As we slipped through the forest I became more and more impressed with the Winchester men. They were awesome woodsman, something you hardly find anymore unless it's on an Indian reservation. They hardly made a sound as they followed. Several times I thought I'd lost them they were so quiet, but when I looked back they were still there following silently.

We'd been following the wendigo's scent for several hours as it slowly got stronger. I knew we were nearing the creatures' lair so I began to look for a good place to stop and take a break. In the form of the leopard I really didn't need one, but the Winchesters were only human after all. And while neither had said a word I knew they should take a break before the action began. I could smell the sweet scent of their sweat even though they weren't even breathing hard at the minor exertions of the trail.

In retrospect that's probably where I made the biggest mistake on this hunt. Either we should have stopped earlier or we should have kept going. I just didn't realize how close we really were to its lair. I found us a small clearing with a single large tree in the center. The tree provided shade and we had enough open ground around us to be able to see an attack coming. I walked up to the tree and lay down without shifting shapes.

"Guess this means it's time for a break," Dean told his father pulling out a canteen and taking a drink.

"Fifteen minutes," John told his son. The man was nuts, how much freaking rest did he think they was going to get in fifteen minutes? I lifted my head and growled at him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dean reach under his jacket. John shook his head at his son and raised his eyebrows at me. "Thirty minutes," he corrected himself.

I lowered my head back down to my paws and watched as John pulled out his own canteen. Then he nodded to his son and Dean sat down next to me and leaned his back against the tree. I watched as he cautiously reached over and put his hand in the fur of my neck. "Wow," he exclaimed quietly.

I leaned my head over and laid it down in his lap allowing him to rub my neck. I'm not sure why, but it really did feel good to have someone petting me. Granted, it was a little embarrassing to think about it, but who the hell cares it felt good. In fact it was distracting and in this instance that was a really bad thing. Between the neck rub he was laying on me and the scent I was inhaling from having my head in his lap I was totally unfocused.

That's how the wendigo was able to get so close without me catching its scent. It wasn't until it I heard the stick snap that I realized something was wrong. I jumped up on my feet growling and was impressed to find Dean standing next to me. John moved up behind us watching the other side of the clearing. Both of them had their flair guns out and ready.

The wendigo moved so fast I almost didn't see it as glided through the woods around us. I could tell from Dean's reaction that he had not seen it move but he knew that it had. It zipped around the woods being careful to stay out of the clearing. Even with the eyes of the leopard I had trouble keeping the creature in sight. It screamed several times as it ran back and forth and occasionally complete a full circle. It was trying to confuse us, but with my leopards abilities I was able to keep track of it even when it wasn't in sight. Then just as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone.

I raised my nose to sniff the air in an attempt to determine where it went but its scent was all around the clearing making it a difficult task. With absolutely no warning the creature leapt from the clearing landing within a few feet of Dean and I. John shoved Dean away from the creature as I jumped at it. The wendigo caught me by the neck with both hands and tossed me away like I was a five pound bag of sugar.

I heard the booming sizzle of a flare gun go off and Dean yelled, "Dad!" Then my head struck the tree and darkness cascaded over me.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please take the time to review! **


	4. Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that even remotely resembles Supernatural.

**Shape Shifter**

_**Chapter Four**_

My head hurt something fierce as I woke trying to figure out where I was and why there was a damn freight train running through my head. For some reason I couldn't fathom I was having a difficult time concentrating. It took me a while to realize I was in my leopard form… and I wasn't alone.

"Damn it! Come on girl, wake up!" someone was shouting and shaking me like I was rag doll. I growled a warning. The shaking increased the pain in my head and if the fool didn't stop I was going to bite him! Luckily he got the gist of what I was implying because he quit shaking me. Then what the hell do you think the idiot did? He pours water all over my head. I mean, that was bound to work right! Shaking was pissing me off so he tries to drown me. I couldn't help thinking the jerk didn't know anything at all about cats!

I deepened my growl and opened my eyes and found myself looking into a pair of hazel eyes and suddenly everything clicked back into place. The Winchesters, the wendigo and that damn tree. I raised my head up and world tilted crazily as I tried to stand. If you've ever been really, really drunk and tried to walk straight on two legs then you can imagine my difficulty attempting to stand on four. I did the only thing I could do. I fell right back down and waited for the world to stop spinning.

"Come on Maggie," Dean said urgently. "The damn thing took dad. We need to get out of here. We need to find my dad. You can follow this thing so you get your pussy ass up and let's get to it!"

I could tell he was worried about his father and he should be. Wendigo's are not fun creatures. If his father wasn't already dead then he was in the things meat locker waiting his for turn to be invited to dinner… as the main course.

Unfortunately until I got my head on straight there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. I could heal myself by changing, but I had to be able to change and that took a lot of concentration. Changing when I was not in full control of my ability was a really bad idea. I'd tried it once before and the end result was not only horrible to look at, it was painful too.

I worked up the gumption to try again and this time I was able to at least stand on all fours though I admit my head was still hanging pretty low. Of course that may be because someone had exchanged the freight in my head for a jackhammer.

"That's a good girl," Dean told me like I was some kind of puppy. "Which way?" The brainless jackass thought I was sniffing out the scent. Well, he did until I took that first step and crumbled in a furry heap on the ground at his feet. That's when I think he began to understand the problem. "That can't be good," he muttered.

Gee, I guess not I thought as I glared up at him.

"I take it you can't change into your human form for some reason?" he asked. "This sucks because I'm definitely no vet… hell I've never even owned a pet."

I closed my eyes and wilIed away the pain in my skull before trying again. This time with more success though instead of trying to change I decided to try and catch the scent and follow it. Deciding it would be easier to follow John's scent as apposed to the wendigo I walked first to the duffle bag he had dropped when they arrived at the clearing and inhaled deeply ensuring I could follow his scent.

"So does this mean you're ready to try again?" Dean asked me.

By way of reply I began a slow spiraling circle of the clearing until I picked up his scent. I looked back at Dean who nodded at me pulling his flare gun out and ready. I led the way the pace quickening as I regained my strength and my headache drained away. As soon as I felt it was safe for me to do so I stopped and changed to my human form.

"What?" Dean asked surprised at the sudden change.

"We're closing in on them. It won't be long now. I needed to change just for a few minutes."

"Why?"

"I heal when I change. I didn't want to go into this fight hurt."

"Why didn't you change before?"

"I have to be able to concentrate on the change. If I don't… let's just say it's not a pretty picture."

"Oh," Dean replied trying but failing to keep his eyes from roaming over my naked form. "But now you're fine?" he said. "Completely healed?"

"Yes," I told him. "One of the few perks of this curse I was given by Michael."

"Michael?"

"Yeah," I replied offhandedly. "He's an angel I pissed off once. It's a long story that we don't have time for right now."

"An Angel?" Dean asked dumbfounded.

"Is there an echo here?" I replied sarcastically. "Come on let's go get your dad," I said just before changing back and heading deeper into the woods.

Shaking off his confusion Dean followed me guarding my back as I once again followed the scent of his father. His father, by the way, like Dean, had a pleasant scent. It was a kind of a mixture of soap, gun oil, and sweat. Not a nasty odorous sweat, but more of a sweet salty sweat.

It didn't take long for me to find the creatures den and we were both surprised when we did find it. "Have you ever found a wendigo in a den like this?" Dean asked me. I shook my head in reply as we looked down the hill towards the old cabin that sat in the small valley below.

**A/N I know it took a while... Hope you enjoyed it and I hope to update soon. Please read and review.**


	5. Battles, choices and a painful loss

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that even remotely resembles Supernatural.

**Shape Shifter**

_**Chapter Five**_

We made our way cautiously down the slope towards the old run down cabin. The closer we got to the creatures' lair the more concerned I became for John Winchesters well being. His scent was getting stronger but so was the smell of blood. I mean sure there was a slight scent of blood during the trek from where he'd been taken, but it was growing stronger the closer we got to him.

I stopped, my ears perked towards the rear of the cabin, as I heard the unmistakable sound of a man screaming in pain. That couldn't be a good thing. I looked at Dean and it became apparent that he had not heard the muted screams.

We approached the cabin warily. Dean began to head for the front of the cabin but I growled at him as he stepped away from me. The screaming had stopped which probably did not bode well for John.

"What?" he asked as though I'd be able to answer him.

I just looked at him then led the way around back where the scent of his father was the strongest. Looking back several times to make sure he understood he was supposed to follow me.

The back of the cabin was practically covered in thick vegetation except for a well worn path leading to what was probably the old root cellar for the cabin. John's scent was emanating strongly from the double doors that secured the entrance. So was the scent of the Wendigo and so was the blood.

I closed my eyes and perked my ears in the direction of the doors. Slight moans came from the cellar along with the horrible sound flesh being violently ripped violently from bones. It wasn't the first time I'd heard the sounds but it sickened me every time I heard it. This time was worse because I knew now that there wasn't much hope for my new friend.

I changed forms and looked at Dean. "They're both down there," I told him quietly.

"Let's go then," Dean said checking the load on his flare gun. "Can you lift the door?"

"Yes," I told him. "But Dean…"

"What?"

"It's…," I wasn't sure how to tell him. "There's a lot of blood down there."

I gotta give him credit. He didn't freak out on me like I thought he would but his face lost all expression and his eyes grew coldly fierce before he replied. "Then let's get going."

I nodded and as quietly as possible I lifted the heavy door.

"Wait here," he told me as he looked down the steps that led into the dark interior of the cellar.

"Like hell," I replied and changed back giving him no chance to argue with me. I'm not completely stupid though. I let him lead the way since he was the one with the weapons.

Once in the cellar it became more difficult to pick out John's scent. There were several other people that had either recently been occupants of the root cellar or were current occupants. As my eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness I looked around. The cellar was large seeming to span the entire length and width of the cabin maybe more. It was empty except a few old barrels and some shelved lined with jars and cans. Several doors on the left drew my attention. I stepped away from Dean and headed towards them sniffing each and listening carefully.

Dean followed gun up and ready. I changed again, leaned over and whispered in his ear. "It's behind the second door…," I told him, "eating."

He started for the door but I stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. "Wait," I said quietly. "It's too late for him. We have to get the others out while it's distracted."

"What others?" Dean asked through gritted teeth.

I could tell this was tearing him up inside but he kept his anger in check. "First door," I replied lifting up the bar that locked the door in place. I turned the handle and opened the door slightly before changing back into my leopard form. I wasn't sure exactly what I was walking into so best to be prepared. Dean stayed outside the door covering the room the wendigo was currently occupying.

I nudged the door open the rest of the way with my shoulder and entered cautiously. Three people were in the room. A woman was standing against the opposite wall a look of relief, then fear crossed her face as she saw me enter. A man had been sitting next to her and stood as I entered. Moving away from the door I followed the wall around towards the man who lay face down on the ground unconscious. As I'd hoped the moment I was away from the door the other two ran for the exit.

I heard Dean tell them to get out as I reached the prone figure. I knew even before I reached him that it was John. No mistaking his scent. I nudged his head trying to get him to wake up. When that failed I licked his face. Damn, the man not only looked good, he tasted good too. He didn't wake so darn the bad luck I had to lick him several more times before he did. Then of course I wished I hadn't done it because before I could jump back he had his hand around my throat trying to squeeze the life out of me.

"Come on cat," I heard Dean whisper under his breath outside the door. It wasn't loud enough for John to hear, but I knew the boy was getting impatient to kill the thing he thought had killed his father.

I didn't fight John as he had me around the throat and I nearly passed out from lack of oxygen before he came to his senses and let go. "Sorry, Mags," he said. "Where's Dean?"

I dropped to the ground and sucked air into my tortured lungs before standing and leading him to his son.

"Dad," Dean said in relief when he saw his father. "Thank God, I thought you were dead."

"What took you so long?" John asked his son half seriously as Dean handed him one of his flair guns.

Dean grinned at his father then looked at me and said, "Blame Maggie. She decided to take a nap before coming after you."

I growled menacingly at both of them which they ignored.

"Where is it?" John asked.

Dean didn't need to answer as the second door exploded open and the creature sprang out so quickly it left John on his back and knocked Dean across the room and he landed badly on a barrel that shattered under his weight. I jumped on the creatures back digging my claws in deeply and reaching for its neck with my jaws. I bit down hard and was rewarded with an earsplitting screech.

The reward lasted only seconds as the creature backed into the wall with so much force that I not only felt, but I heard when my ribs broke. Pain raced along my side and I fell to the ground. There wasn't a damn thing I could do about it when the creature turned, reached down and picked me up. I hung limply in its grasp waiting for the inevitable when I heard the sound of two flare guns firing almost simultaneously.

I fell again, the pain doubling as my already broken ribs smashed into the hard ground of the cellar and I sank painfully into the welcome arms of unconsciousness.

Light surrounded me as I woke blinding me. "Maggie," a familiar voice said. "You always seem to surprise me."

It took a few seconds for my vision to clear enough to be able to see him. "Hey Michael," I said with a grin. "I see your wings have grown back nicely."

Archangel Michael spread his wings as wide as they would go and replied, "Better then before. The boss thought I deserved them for being able to put up with you."

"Oh really," I said jokingly. "What do I get for having to put up with you?"

"A choice," he replied.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Between what?"

"A normal life, continued existence as a were-cat," he paused and looked at me before he continued, "or coming with me."

"Come with you where?" I asked suspiciously.

He smiled and said, "Home."

"What?" I asked. "And leave all the hunting to normal people like the Winchesters?"

Michael raised a single eyebrow reminding me of the way Dean had looked at me when we first met. "The Winchesters are not normal people. They have been hardened into some of our best warriors."

"Ah, don't take this the wrong way or anything...," I told him. "Those two are good. Better then me in fact, but something's missing. I mean that hunt went pretty bad I don't think they were nearly as prepared as they should have been. I think they need a little help."

Michael looked at me a curiously. "You're right. Sam, the youngest brother has broken from the hunt. He's going to college, but he will join them again."

"If they don't get themselves killed first," I told him.

"Gabriel is watching over them. He's the one who sent you to join them," he replied.

"Nobody sent me," I told him.

"Of course I did," said another voice just before the Archangel Gabriel appeared beside Michael. "I whispered the suggestion to you when you chose this hunt."

"What if I hadn't listened?" I asked.

"Then I'd have sent Michael to ensure that you did go," Gabriel told me. "Thank you," he said before disappearing again.

"It's time to choose," Michael told me.

"Need you even ask?" I told him.

"Yes."

"Second option please," I said. "And Michael…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I ripped off your wings."

Laughter followed me as I sank into a light so bright it blinded me. I woke in my leopard form and had no idea how long I'd been out. It must have been several hours because I was in a car my head lay in Deans' lap. I inhaled his scent enjoying it as I rubbed his lap.

"Maggie!" Dean exclaimed. "We thought you weren't going to make it this time. I was taking you to the vet."

The vet? Oh that would have been good just let a vet get one look at my bloodwork and I'd never be able to get away. I sat up on the bench seat and was surprised to find there was no pain from my injuries. I sent Michael a silent prayer of thanks.

"Hey," Dean said, "Don't you scratch the upholstery!"

I changed as he pulled the car over to the side of the road. I looked back and Saw a truck pull over behind him. "I'm fine," I told him. "What about the couple that were locked up with your dad?"

"They'll live," he replied reaching behind the seat and pulling a t-shirt out of a duffle bag and handing it to me. "While I'd love for you to stay dressed just like you are the cops may frown on it if they see you in the car like that."

As I pulled the shirt over my head John walked up to the window, a grin on his face. "Mags," he said. "Nice to see you up and around."

"Thanks," I replied. "I take it you two killed the damn thing?"

"Yep, that crispy critter won't be bothering hikers again," Dean said with a grin.

"Good," I replied and turned to the elder Winchester. "John, can I borrow Dean for a little while?"

John glanced at his son who nodded then back to me. "Sure," he replied. "I'll see you at the motel later. Don't stay out to late Dean. We leave early tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Dean replied.

Now I bet you thought I was going to tell you what Dean and I did for the next six hours but guess what… I'm not.

I told you about the hunt, the first time I met John Winchester. Someday maybe I'll tell you about some of our other encounters but this story was hard enough. I still can't believe John is gone. He was such an awesome warrior. I saw him take some terrible beatings and still destroy the thing he was hunting. But he was only human after all. I wonder now why Gabriel didn't make him stronger by changing him like Michael did for me but I guess that's something I'll have to ask the next time I see Michael.

I grieve for the loss of a great hunter and for the son's he left behind. I pray they find the strength to continue the fight and destroy the thing that killed their father.

**A/N Thanks for reading… I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review and let me know how I did**.


End file.
